Rencontre inattendue
by Musing-and-Music
Summary: Margaret se rend à Milton proposer une affaire à M. Thornton. Dans la série, elle le manque. Mais que se passerait-il s'il était présent à ce moment-là?


Salut à tous!

Voilà ma première contribution à ce nouveau fandom, très peu connu, qu'est _North and South_.

Je suis tombée dedans il y a quelques semaines avec la mini-série de la BBC et j'ai enchaîné avec le roman. Nous sommes d'accord, Richard Armitage est superbe dans le rôle de Thornton!

J'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira!

Disclaimer: _North and South_ appartient à Elizabeth Gaskell.

Enjoy!

* * *

Rencontre inattendue

Le train s'arrêta dans un nuage de vapeur. « Milton, ici Milton ! Dix minutes d'arrêt ! » Cria le chef de gare dans son porte-voix. Henry Lennox ouvrit la porte du compartiment et la tint le temps que Margaret Hale descende du train. Il la suivit ensuite en portant les deux sacs de voyage. Margaret remercia Henry avant de se retourner en entendant son nom, surprise. Elle chercha un instant dans la foule avant d'apercevoir M. Thornton avancer vers elle. Margaret écarquilla les yeux en le voyant. Il avait l'air décontracté, portant sa veste à la main. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire tandis qu'il fendait la foule.

« Miss Hale ! La salua-t-il.

\- M. Thornton ! »

Margaret sourit et tendit la main, que Thornton serra avec chaleur. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à le revoir à la gare, descendant du même train qu'elle. Elle hésita un instant avant de lui demander :

« Est-ce indiscret de vous demander d'où vous venez ?

\- Pas du tout. J'étais en voyage dans le sud. Puisque maintenant j'ai du temps devant moi, j'en ai profité pour visiter certains lieux que je voulais voir. »

Margaret n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la destination de son voyage, car Thornton reprenait :

« Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous à Milton ?

\- Pour affaires », répondit immédiatement Margaret.

La présence inattendue de M. Thornton la rendait nerveuse, et cela se ressentait dans sa façon de parler. Elle tenta de reprendre un peu son calme avant d'ajouter :

« J'ai une proposition d'affaires à vous faire. J'ai demandé à Henry Lennox de m'accompagner pour s'occuper de l'aspect administratif que je n'ai pas encore totalement maîtrisé. »

Si une ombre de contrariété traversa le regard de Thornton lorsqu'il remarqua la présence d'Henry, elle fut très brève. Un rapide froncement de sourcils, un imperceptible serrement de mâchoire, puis John tendit la main et les deux hommes se saluèrent respectueusement.

« Venez à Malborough Mills, nous pourrons parler de cette affaire plus au calme, proposa John.

\- Très bien. »

Margaret et Henry suivirent l'industriel en dehors de la gare, où il héla un fiacre. Le trajet jusqu'à l'usine fut bref et calme. Henry ne prononça pas un mot, et Margaret demanda des nouvelles de sa mère et de sa sœur à Thornton, qui se contenta de répondre brièvement mais sans froideur aux questions de la jeune femme. La voiture s'arrêta devant la porte de l'usine. Thornton sortit et tendit la main à Margaret pour l'aider à descendre. Elle accepta avec un sourire. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait changé à son égard, que la mauvaise estime qu'il avait pour elle avant son départ pour Londres avait disparu. Elle s'aperçu que Thornton tenait encore sa main et la serrait doucement, presque avec tendresse. Et c'est presque avec regret qu'elle la retira, sans oser regarder Thornton. Elle ne savait pas comment il pourrait réagir, mais si elle avait levé la tête à ce moment-là, elle l'aurait vu sourire.

Le fiacre partit. Margaret et les deux hommes rentrèrent dans les locaux de l'usine jusqu'au bureau de Thornton, qui s'assit à sa place et invita les autres à prendre un siège. Puis il demanda sans ambages en quoi consistait la proposition que voulait lui faire Margaret.

« Ne prenez pas la peine de sortir les papiers maintenant, ajouta-t-il. Je veux d'abord savoir ce qu'il en est de cette affaire avant de dire quoi que ce soit. »

Thornton était direct et inflexible. Cependant il était curieux de savoir ce que voulait lui proposer Margaret.

« Je dois faire ça bien, commença la jeune femme, c'est une proposition d'affaires. »

Margaret se sentait nerveuse devant le regard de Thornton, planté sur elle. Elle ne savait plus où regarder, son regard oscillait entre les yeux clairs de Thornton et ses mains, qui froissaient nerveusement sa robe sur ses cuisses. Elle finit par le fixer sur Thornton.

« Voilà, j'ai 15000 livres à la banque qui me rapportent très peu d'intérêts. Mes conseillers financiers m'ont dit que si je vous les prêtais pour remettre en route les fileuses de Malborough Mills, vous me rapporteriez beaucoup plus d'intérêts qu'actuellement. »

Margaret déglutit.

« Vous voyez, c'est une simple proposition d'affaires. Vous ne m'êtes absolument pas obligé. C'est vous qui me rendriez ce service… »

Elle s'interrompit. Thornton venait de se lever brusquement. Il contourna son bureau et se tint devant Margaret.

« Pouvez-vous venir un instant avec moi ? J'ai à vous parler seul à seule. M. Lennox, pourriez-vous rester ici ?

\- Henry, soyez patient », renchérit Margaret, qui se leva de son siège.

Devant l'insistance de la jeune femme, Henry dut se résoudre à attendre dans le bureau, tandis que Margaret suivait Thornton dehors, à quelque distance de la fenêtre de la petite pièce. En levant la tête pour fixer Thornton, Margaret remarqua le ciel au-delà des bâtiments de l'usine.

« J'avais oublié comme le ciel pouvait être bleu parfois à Milton. »

Thornton leva la tête à son tour et parvint à la même conclusion.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas regardé le ciel ici. Mais là où j'étais dans le sud, c'est une des premières choses que j'ai remarquées. »

Thornton baissa le regard et regarda Margaret. La jeune femme ignorait pourquoi il voulait lui parler seul à seule, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Devinerez-vous où j'ai été ? »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Margaret et sortit de sa poche une petite rose jaune, qu'il lui tendit. Margaret prit la fleur avec ravissement.

« A Helstone ? Je pensais qu'elles avaient toutes disparu, dit-elle en effleurant délicatement les pétales.

\- Je l'ai trouvée dans les haies, répondit Thornton. Il faut bien chercher. »

Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux avant que Margaret ne rompe le silence.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous me parler en privé ?

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait cette proposition ? »

La question de Thornton n'était pas agressive, juste curieuse. Et Margaret eut l'impression que John mettait beaucoup d'espoir dans sa réponse.

« Avant l'aspect économique, les avantages que cela nous apporte financièrement, il y autre chose. En fait, je ne vous vois pas faire une autre activité. Pour moi, vous êtes lié à Malborough Mills, au coton, aux transactions. Vous êtes un industriel, comme mon père était pasteur. Il était pasteur avant tout, et en l'imaginant enseigner, je me disais que ce n'était pas lui. Il aimait cela, mais il n'obtenait pas la reconnaissance qu'il méritait de la part de ses élèves. Sauf de vous, qui êtes devenu un grand ami pour lui. Et c'est cet ami que j'ai aussi voulu aider.

\- Un ami…

\- Pour mon père, vous étiez le meilleur qu'il n'ait jamais eu. »

Thornton prit la main de Margaret entre les siennes. Il posait sur elle un regard passionné et torturé que la jeune femme soutint en rougissant.

« Margaret… Sa voix était pleine de passion. Pouvons-nous être plus que des amis ? Ai-je l'espoir de recevoir une autre réponse que ce jour-là si je renouvelle ma demande ? »

Margaret détourna les yeux. Ses joues prirent une teinte écarlate. Thornton murmura dans un souffle :

« Margaret… »

Son opinion d'elle était redevenue celle qu'il avait pour elle au début, celle qui l'avait poussé à se déclarer en sachant pertinemment qu'il essuierait un refus. Mais cette fois, Margaret savait quelle réponse lui donner. Elle serra la main de Thornton en retour et la prit entre ses mains à elle. Elle la leva vers ses lèvres et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts. Thornton posa sa main libérée sur la joue de Margaret, qui leva la tête. Thornton sourit.

« Est-ce un oui ? »

Margaret acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien sûr. Je me suis aperçue du tort que j'avais eu en vous rejetant, j'ai honte de mon comportement de ce jour-là...

\- Ne parlons plus du passé, la coupa Thornton. C'est le futur qui s'ouvre à nous maintenant. »

Il se pencha vers Margaret, et, l'attirant vers lui, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Margaret répondit presque immédiatement à son baiser. Thornton posa son autre main sur l'autre joue de la jeune femme. Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois pendant des minutes qui leurs semblèrent des heures, puis seulement quelques secondes lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, restant front contre front.

« Il faudra annoncer la nouvelle à votre mère. J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne le prenne pas avec grand enthousiasme. »

Thornton se détacha de Margaret et fixa un point au-delà d'elle. Il sourit avant de déclarer :

« Je pense que nous n'aurons pas à lui annoncer. »

Margaret se retourna. Mrs. Thornton se tenait à la fenêtre de la maison, les observant. Margaret eut l'impression de la voir sourire, même si son regard était aussi sévère qu'habituellement.

* * *

Des réactions?


End file.
